


Lake Willow Bemine

by writingpages



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpages/pseuds/writingpages
Summary: Camping was just a distraction for your plans.  What happens when your detailed plans go haywire?  Will it be a yes?





	

“Are we almost there yet Lo?” The shorter brunette girl adjusted her pack once again pestering Lauren even though she knew exactly where they were going and how much further it would be.

“You know for a fact that we are like ten minutes away. Stop being a pain in my ass Camz!” Lauren shouted from the front of the group. All the girls chuckled at the two girls antics. 

Normani and Dinah stopped to reposition the cooler in their hands and waited for Ally to catch up to them. Taking the time to wipe the sweat from their brows. “Our cardio sessions have nothing on this hike.” Normani said as Dinah laughed taking a big gulp of water from her canteen.

Ally never did really like camping or being in the forest all that much but one look from a certain someone with a pouty lip and she was saying yes to whatever the question might be. Insert Y/n long time best friend with the best set of puppy dog eyes and pouty lip combined. Ally was a goner for sure. 

“Camz you doing okay? Want me to take that for you?” Y/n couldn’t stop herself from asking the struggling girl, as Camz struggled with her three bags. Y/n just smiles as the girl trips over nothing because she did warn Camila not to bring so much.

Camila turned and laughed at Y/n when she regained her balance, “And just where do you think you are going to put anything else? I mean you are already carrying so much and it is not that much further, but thanks anyways Sqwiddle.” Camila caught back up with Lauren in the front of the group.

Camila and Lauren kept going enjoying their own little conversation about who knows what as Y/n slowed to make sure the other girls were okay. Until Y/n felt a harder than usual slap on the back of her head.

“Ouch! What the fuck Dinah? What was that for?” Y/n said taking a step away from Dinah and trying to free one of her hands to rub her head but failing. 

“Stop ogling my best friend. Mani and I have been talking to you for a good two minutes and you didn’t hear a word of it.” Dinah and Mani laughed.

“Oh...sorry guys I guess I got caught up appreciating all of natures booty...I mean beauty.” Mani and Dinah laugh at Y/n’s antics and her now red cheeks.

“You are such a perv...keep it in your pants Y/n.” Mani said as her and Dinah kept walking. “I mean it’s not like you two can do anything right now anyways.” Mani added with a smirk.

“Don’t be jealous, and who the hell said I couldn’t do anything. You forget that I’m a sneaky ninja.” Y/n said trying to make the ninja move but failing with all the stuff in her hands.

Dinah and Normani set the cooler down and walked back to Y/n, both on one side of Y/n and slapped her on the back of the head simultaneously. Then laughed as they grabbed the cooler and kept going on their way. Getting away from Y/n as fast as they could knowing that she was going to retaliate.

“Ouch!! You guys suck! I will get you back for that.” Y/n vowed as she set everything down, taking off her hat and rubbing the back of her head.

Y/n stopped and leaned back against the tree next to her. Taking in a deep breathe Y/n felt herself relaxing a little bit. Something about being out in the fresh air, and having nothing to worry about for the next three days just melted some of the tension away. Y/n closed her eyes and was taking everything in. As Y/n focused on the sound of the cicadas, and the few birds chirping in the distance she never heard the smallest of the group sneak up on her. Ally took out her phone and snapped a picture of the serene look on Y/n’s face before an evil smirk took over Ally’s face. 

“Y/n!” Ally yelled as she grabbed Y/n’s arm shaking her a little bit.

Y/n fell on her ass immediately and grabbed her chest. “Jesus Fucking Christ Ally!!! You gave me a fucking heart attack! What did I ever do to you?” Y/n couldn’t hold back the smile that was slowly taking over her face though.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name that way! I just couldn’t help it, and you have pranked me how many times thank you.” Ally said laughing. 

“I never pranked you on purpose you were always just in the same place as the girls so you got involved because of proximity.” Y/n said getting up and dusting the dirt off her butt, and gave Ally a wink knowing that that was only half true.

“Still it’s about time that I got you back.” Ally laughed and set her bags down.

“Love you too Ally. I know that you don’t like camping that much but thank you for coming with me I don’t know if I could handle this weekend without you.” Y/n said taking a drink of water.

“Awe is my wittle Sqwiddle getting cold feet?” Ally said pinching Y/n’s cheeks. “Plus you knew all she had to do was ask and I would do anything.”

Y/n sat back down against the tree trunk taking off her hat and running her fingers through her hair. With a deep sigh Y/n let her thoughts out. “Yes..No..Maybe...I mean what if she doesn’t feel the same way as me? What if she isn’t ready to go public with all of this? I mean we have been keeping it quite for so long because that is what we both wanted and we figured if they catch us we will deal with it then. I mean what if this is pushing her too much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she makes me a better person, and it’s all because she loves me and really all she has to do is smirk at me and I melt. I’m pretty sure she knows it too. But dang it Ally what if this is pushing her to do something that she doesn’t want to do? What if this is me finally giving her the push she needs to run away? I mean look at my life right now. It is a disaster. Everything is broken. Everything around me has been falling apart and the last thing I need is for her to say ‘no’. I don’t think I could handle it if she did. Ally if she ever left me I would be nothing.” 

Ally knew it was bothering Y/n when she took her hat off. That was Y/n’s tell. You knew something was really eating at her when she adjusted her hat or messed with her hair. Ally sat down next to Y/n and gave her a side hug, as Ally rubbed her back she said. “You are not nothing nor will you ever be. Get that through that thick head of yours.” Ally poked Y/n on the side of her head. “Y/n you are absolutely amazing! We all see it, that is why we are super excited that you get to open for us on this next tour. I mean you have been with us a lot before but your dreams are finally all coming true. Just like we imagined when we were little. I am so glad that I get to do this with you it is unreal. I know for a fact that she is going to say yes. I know that it is going to catch her off guard but all of us are envious of the love you two have. So please stop thinking that you are not good enough. You are and always will be one of the best things in this world.” 

Ally let go of Y/n and stood back up. “Listen to me Y/n. You are strong. You are confident. You are amazing. You are gentle. You are kind. Most of all you love so hard that everyone wants the kind of love you give off. That is why we became such good friends. You were and still are always there for me when I need you. No matter what. So don’t worry so much about what she is going to say. Just do it when it feels right. Do it when your gut tells you to, because that is when you will really know. Don’t plan on it to much just go with what you feel whether us girls are there or not. Just do it when it feels right to you. Trust me I know she will say yes.” Ally gave Y/n another hug and then stood on her tip toes and peeked her on the cheek. 

“Now come on before they think we got lost.” Ally said helping Y/n back up to her feet. 

“There you two are. We thought you might have gotten lost.” Lauren said walking up to Y/n and Ally as the two looked at each other and started busting up laughing.

“What? What did I say?” Lauren looked at the two confused.

“Oh nothing.” Y/n calmed her laughter. “Um...just how long were you standing there?” Y/n asked worried she might have heard Ally talking.

“I literally just walked up to you two. Why what were you talking about?” Lauren asked grabbing a back pack off the ground.

“Just about how I am going to get DJ and Mani back so Ally can stay out of the way this time.” Y/n said knowing that at least it wasn’t a total lie. “Then maybe this time Ally could be Mani’s knight in shinning armor and rescue her girl.”

“Oh, tell me, tell me.” Lauren said excitedly as she started grabbing another bag, and Ally slapped Y/n’s arm.

“Lauren I got those you don’t have to carry them. Actually I haven’t thought of anything yet.” Y/n said throwing her pack back on and grabbing more stuff so Lauren and Ally wouldn’t grab anything else. “I will know when the time is right and then you two can help me out.”

“Hey it’s fine. I got it.” Lauren said.

“Fine...thanks. Ally do you need any help?” Y/n asked.

“Nope I’m good. Let’s go.” Ally said taking off before the other two even moved.

“Well okay then.” Y/n and Lauren laughed as they each grabbed a handle of the water jug and carried it towards camp.

\----------------

“Where are they? I am about ready to just go to the lake and start swimming I’m so hot.” Camila said.

“Screw it let’s just go. They will know where to find us.” Dinah said and Normani shook her head and followed the other two girls.

Lauren, Ally and Y/n walked into camp just as they saw the other three girls leaving.

“Well looks like it’s just us setting up camp.” Y/n said.

“Nope sorry Y/n I don’t really know how to do any of that and I don’t know where the lake is sooo...you can set up camp and Lauren is going to show me to the lake.” Ally said grabbing Lauren’s hand and dragging her after the girls laughing the whole way.

“What the hell? Ally you suck!” Y/n yelled as the two girls took off running to catch up with their band mates.

Y/n knew none of them where coming back any time soon and started to set up their camp site. Y/n took the cooler over to the trees they always used and hoisted the food up so none of the animals would come their way. Y/n made sure to leave out the food they were going to use that night. On her way back she picked up some dry foliage and a bunch of sticks and logs to use as firewood. Y/n placed the food she brought with her in the water cooler. Y/n made a very small bon fire and lit it up as soon as she got it how she liked it. 

“Now the fun part.” Y/n said to herself as she began setting up the small tent that she usually used when she came camping. This time they were all using it to hold all their bags. It was up in a matter of a few minutes and all the girls bags were placed inside, that is after she lugged them all over to the tent. It seemed the girls came out of the woods and just dropped them wherever they stood.

Laughing to herself Y/n realized that she had organized all the bags. All Y/n could think was that this whole purposing thing was really getting to her, the only time she ever organized things or really straightened things was when she was worried or stressed about something. Y/n knew deep down that Lauren would say yes, but still there is always that small little voice that gnaws at you, that makes you think that you are not good enough. Y/n just needed to figure out a way to make that voice go away. 

Y/n dug to the bottom of Camila’s back pack and pulled out the small bag that she had the girl put in there early. Opening the bag and taking out the next little bag, Y/n couldn’t help the smile that raced across her face as she looked at the ring she had picked out for Lauren. Y/n knew that it was just right for the girl of her dreams. The ring was shaped like a dragonfly with a turquoise stone in the middle, flanked by two small diamonds. Y/n knew as soon as she saw it at the store that it was perfect.

~Flashback~

“Ally please!” Y/n begged for Ally to stop making fun of her.

“Awe! My little Sqwiddle is head over heels in love and wants to marry the girl of her dreams. There is no way that I am not giving you a hard time.” Ally laughed pushing Y/n into the jewelery store.

“Alright! Please Ally just help me find the right ring.” Y/n said walking in and began to get overwhelmed by all the formalness and eloquence of said jewelery store. “I could tease you about the same thing too ya know. Maybe not as serious as me and LJ but you are still all over each other, all the time, and it is so adorable.”

Y/n almost immediately turned around and bolted but Ally stopped her before she could run. “Hey Y/n, don’t think about it. Stop right here, close your eyes and take a deep breathe. Now relax and open your eyes.” 

Ally watched Y/n do this and waited for her to open her eyes back up. “Better?” 

“Yeah I think. Let’s just get this over with, I hate fancy places like this. You know it’s not really my style.” Y/n said turning back around and walking to a display case full of rings after messing with her hat for the thousandth time.

“I know that. Y/n I hate to say it but you’re going to have to get used to it eventually though especially since you got this gig and you will be going all sorts of places with us.” Ally said rubbing Y/n’s back.

Y/n ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Yeah I know. I guess I will in time.”

“How may I help you today?” A woman in her late fifties said coming up to the girls.

Ally looked at Y/n and noticed she wasn’t going to talk so she took over. “Well my all of a sudden mute friend here is looking for an engagement ring.”

“Okay well let’s take a walk over to that case over there. Can you tell me about your...”

“Girlfriend.” Ally added in.

“Right. Can you tell me about what your girlfriend likes...mute friend?” The lady asked with a small smile as the walked.

“Wait!” Y/n said a little too loudly and everyone in the store turned to look at her.

“Sorry.” Y/n said to the room. “But can I see that one please?” Y/n pointed to a ring in the case.

“Sure. Is it this one?” The clerk asked pointing out the ring Y/n wanted.

“Yes please.” 

As soon as Y/n had it in her hand she knew it was the one. Y/n showed it to Ally. “Oh my gosh!! That is perfect Y/n! Lauren will love that.”

“Can I have this one please?” Y/n asked handing the clerk the ring back.

“Sure can. Come with me right over this way.” 

Y/n paid for the ring and got one of those new fancy slim boxes to put it in so she could hide it with relatively easy.

“Ally I think right now I am finally a hundred percent sure that this is what I want to do.” Y/n said with a smile on her face as the two left the jewelery store.

Ally just smiled at how happy her friend was. It was about time that Y/n got something great going for herself. It was about time that Y/n was happy about where she was in life and everything that she was accomplishing right now.

~End Flashback~

Y/n placed the ring back in the box and slid it into her front pocket. Y/n still couldn’t get the smile off her face as she got back to setting up the tents. Humming to the song that was stuck in her head all day.

\------

“This is beautiful. Why haven’t we done this in so long again?” Camila asked letting her feet dangle in the water as all the girls sat on the dock enjoying the view.

“Oh ya know something about a tour and a career and just being way to busy to even breathe on our own without someone worrying about us.” Lauren said and they all laughed.

“Alright smart ass.” Camila said leaning her head on Lauren’s left shoulder and holding Ally’s hand who sat next to her on the left.

“I miss this to Walz.” Dinah chimed in from the left side of Normani.

“I do to. It’s so nice to not have orders barked at us every five minutes.” Normani added wrapping her arms around Ally’s waist and pulling her closer.

The girls all chuckled and then continued to sit and enjoy the silence.

\---------

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. Where are the instructions?” Y/n mumbled to herself as she searched the tent bag again, get more frustrated by the second.

Y/n soon threw the bag down and started going through the many bags of parts to find any kind of direction to help her build this massive tent. All the while every minute or so tapping her pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Y/n began pulling all the pieces out of the bags and placing them on top of the bags as she searched. When nothing turned up she ran her hand through her hair and sprawled out on the ground looking up into the sky. “Who the hell sells a tent without instructions?”

Sighing deeply Y/n closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. Finally after making herself relax Y/n got back up and unfolded what looked like the main outer shell of the tent. Hoping she would find something. Y/n laid the tent out flat and then finally realized just how big this thing was and started looking for a paper or an attached set of instructions. Y/n finally saw a small white cube on the tent and dove for it hoping that it was directions. Y/n groaned in frustration when she realized it was just the normal suffocation warning label they put on everything.

Y/n couldn’t take it anymore and threw the mallet on top of the unopened tent and made her way down to the lake. “I knew I shouldn’t have bought a new one.” Frustrated at herself she started kicking a rock on her way down to the lake.

\---------

“So Mani truth or dare?” Dinah asked.

“Umm...truth.” 

“When are you going to move in with Ally?” Dinah asked.

“Well...thanks for ruining the surprise, but” Mani answered Dinah and looked at Ally. “Will you move in with me?”

“Hoi! Why didn’t you tell me?” Dinah asked looking sad that she had ruined the surprise for her friend.

“I was waiting for just the right time. It’s okay Dinah I still love you. Besides it was a good time to ask her anyways.” Mani answered honestly smiling a big cheesy grin.

“Um, I would love to Mani. I can’t wait to go back to town now.” Ally said kissing Mani and all the girls awed at the sight.

“Lauren! Truth or dare?” Normani asked. 

“I’m going with truth because I can see that smirk.” Lauren said, all the girls laughed.

“Alright. Tell us something about Y/n that she would kill you if we knew?” Normani asked.

All the other girls ohed at the question. Camila sat up from leaning on Lauren wanting to hear this one. All the girls leaned in closer not wanting to miss what Lauren was about to say.

“Do you guys hate me? If Y/n finds out that I told anyone this I will be at the bottom of this lake.” Lauren smiled when she looked up and saw Y/n sneaking up behind Normani and Dinah. “But let me make this a good one....Y/n does this thing when she thinks no one is looking....and it is the absolute worst thing in the world....” 

As everyone leaned in even closer Y/n made it on to the dock and was right behind Normani and Dinah. Lauren winked and said. “she loves to .....”

Lauren trailed off as Y/n scared Mani and Dinah. “GIRLS!!!” Y/n yelled and didn’t even have to push the girls in the lake because they literally jumped in by themselves. Y/n, Lauren, Ally, and Camila were on the docks laughing their asses off when the other two finally came up for air. 

“What the fuck Y/n! Where the hell did you come from?” Dinah asked trying to get on the dock after Y/n flinging her hair behind her to get it out of her face.

Ally, Camila, Lauren and Y/n all scrambled back so they wouldn’t be the next ones pulled in by an angry looking Dinah and Normani. 

“Y/n! You’re dead!” Normani yelled when she resurfaced. “You know I hate when people get my hair wet!”

“I told you I would get you back.” Y/n said taking a few extra steps back and already shedding her clothes and shoes.

Normani was swimming up to the shore now and was dead set on getting to Y/n so before Normani could get to her Y/n jumped into the lake while all the other girls laughed. Normani stood on the end of the dock waiting for Y/n to resurface, when Y/n did Normani dived in and went after Y/n. Normani and Y/n had a little play fight going on in the water and soon everyone was in the lake except for Lauren who was just watching everyone and just staring off in the distance every so often.

While the other four were playing chicken Y/n swam back over to the dock next to Lauren. 

“Don’t you dare Y/n!” Lauren said as Y/n placed a hand on either side of Lauren and Lauren pulled her legs up into herself scooting further up onto the dock.

“I wasn’t going to.” Y/n put her hands up in defense floating a little away from Lauren. “I was just coming over to see if you were okay. You looked like you were thinking about something. You look a little worried. Whats on that beautiful mind of yours?”

Lauren put her feet back in the water and Y/n swam closer and ran her hands up and down Lauren’s calves waiting for the girl above her to respond. Lauren took a minute to think of the right words. Lauren knew that Y/n was hiding something from her Lauren just couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Lauren was doubting herself because usually she could tell Y/n’s mood with just one look in Y/n’s eyes or the little tells that Y/n had. Lauren though knew there was something, but what was it? Could Y/n possibly want to break up with her. Was Y/n not wanting to move in with her. Like they had agreed upon a little over a week ago. Hell they had actually just finished moving Y/n into the apartment, that couldn’t be it. 

“Y/n just tell her the good news all of us are getting tired of keeping the secret!” Ally yelled, see that Lauren was worried about something.

“Yeah Y/n!” “Tell her already geez!” “Just do it before I do!” All the girls yelled out separately.

“Alright alright! Geez you guys were suppose to be my wing women! Y’all suck!” Y/n said standing up and moving further into Lauren’s legs when she got done yelling at the other four girls. Y/n crossed her arms across the top of Lauren’s thighs resting her chin on her hands.

“So what is it that you wanted to tell me babe?” Lauren said like a little kid tilting her head to the side.

“Well let’s just say that the moving in together was an amazing idea seeing as neither of us are going to have to pay rent now.” Y/n said smiling.

“I don’t get it.” Lauren looked at Y/n confused.

“I get to be your opening act. I’m going on tour with you!” Y/n said waiting for Lauren to get it.

“Oh My God!! I knew you were hiding something from me! I hate you right now I thought it was something horrible. I was thinking that you didn’t want to move in with me or something.” Lauren said.

Y/n just laughed and wrapped her hands around Lauren’s calves slowly pulling the girl in with her. Lauren finally slipped into the water immediately wrapping her legs around Y/n’s waist and her arms around Y/n’s neck.

“Really out of that sentence you got that I might have been hiding the fact that I didn’t want to move in with you.” Y/n laughed as she took them towards the girls. “Never once did it occur to you that for the next yearish that we get to be together. No more being apart. No more face time sleeping. No more worrying about if I’m getting into trouble or not. No hey what songs are you going to play for me? Really babe? I should just dunk you right now.” Y/n teased, laughing as she went a little deeper.

Lauren tightened her grip, “If I go you’re coming with me.” Lauren kissed Y/n on the forehead.

Y/n closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling Lauren was giving her. Y/n missed all the little things like this while the girls were on tour. Y/n couldn’t wait to find the right time to ask Lauren. Y/n couldn’t wait to wake up next to Lauren everyday. Y/n felt all the troubles she was having early slowly fade away and a huge smile took over her face.

“Where’d you go babe?” Lauren asked breaking Y/n out of her thoughts.

“Just imagining what it’s going to be like falling asleep and waking up next to you everyday. It’s a very....beautiful thing that I am imagining.” Y/n said wondering if Lauren caught the double meaning.

“Oh believe me I can’t wait for those days either, especially getting to see those abs all day everyday...and night. I really like them when they’re sweaty and underneath me.” Lauren whispered into Y/n’s ear.

“If I remember right it is you that is always under me. I think I’ll keep it that way too.” Y/n said as her hands went lower and squeezed Lauren’s ass.

Lauren lean down and kissed Y/n passionately. Not wasting anytime Lauren licked Y/n’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which Y/n gladly accepted. Y/n’s hands started to roam more freely as she submerged her and Lauren deeper into the lake so no one would be the wiser. Lauren’s hand were gripping into Y/n’s hair pulling the girl as far into her as possible. Lauren let out a moan into Y/n’s mouth and Y/n smiled out of the kiss as Lauren began kissing down her neck to her collar bones. Lauren took one of her hands and began moving it down in between the two of them, Lauren got to Y/n’s shorts and rubbed her hand side to side effectively teasing Y/n by not moving any further south. 

“Y/n...I need...you...NOW!” Lauren whispered yelled into your ear between kissing Y/n on the neck.

The sultry and raspy tone Lauren used sent Y/n over the edge as she turned them both and started heading for the shore, after they both adjusted their bathing suits.

“Hey where are you two going?” Dinah yelled noticing them leaving.

“Lauren’s going to help me with the tent. I haven’t finished it yet.” Y/n yelled back.

“Can I come with you? I’m really cold and could use the fire right now.” Camila asked from the shore.

Y/n was defeated Lauren had her all worked up and of course, “Yeah Camz that is fine come on.”

“Don’t worry babe we will finish this later, I promise.” Y/n whispered into Lauren’s ear before kissing her on the forehead and wrapping the towel around the both of them.

“Oh I know we will.” Lauren said back making sure she bit Y/n’s earlobe making Y/n shutter.

“Come on love birds I’m cold.” Camz said walking past Lauren and Y/n.

“Yeah, yeah right behind you.” Y/n said giving Lauren the towel and grabbed their clothes walking with Lauren holding hands.

\--------

Camila was now half way asleep next to the fire as Y/n and Lauren continued to try and figure out the tent.

“No wait. Shouldn’t that one go in here so it will stand up straight.” Lauren said stopping what Y/n was doing.

“I don’t really know but this tent is starting to piss me off. Why are there no fucking instructions? Like who the hell ships out a tent this big without any directions? Honestly?” Y/n voiced her frustrations as she threw the parts she was holding down and walked off back toward the lake.

“Y/n where are you going?” Ally said as Y/n blew past them.

“Ally just let her go.” Lauren said as Ally looked at her worried.

“It’s this stupid tent. It didn’t come with any instructions and it pissing her off. Y/n will come back when she relaxes.” Lauren said turning back to the tent and placing her hands on her hips sighing that it was now her job to figure this thing out. “Hell it’s starting to piss me off.”

“Let me help Lolo.” Camila said standing next to the girl.

“Sure go for it.” Lauren said gesturing with both hands for Camila to take control.

Soon Ally, Dinah, and Normani, made there way over and started giving their two cents about the tent, none of them actually taking the time to look for any instructions. They all stood there and argued for a good thirty minutes before Lauren realized Y/n had yet to come back.

“Guys...GUYS!!” Everyone turned toward her. “I’m going to go look for Y/n.”

“Okay. Where is the food so we can start making something? Maybe we can figure this out if we all eat something first.” Normani asked.

“Y/n put it up in the trees over there but she probably put whatever she was going to cook into the water jug so she wouldn’t have to pull it down again tonight.” Lauren said before she grabbed one of Y/n’s hoodies and started off toward the lake.

Lauren wondered why Y/n had taken off in such a hurry it was only a tent there wasn’t really anything to get all worked up about. Then again Lauren knew Y/n’s temper and how she would hold everything in until something as small as this would set her off like a volcano. Lauren was curious though as to why something so simple was setting Y/n off.

Lauren made her way to the lake and took a look around but no Y/n. Where could she have gone? Lauren thought to herself. Then it dawned on her, of course Y/n probably went up to the old cabin to just think in silence. Y/n used to tell Lauren all about going up there with her grandma and just enjoying the view and the time to think.

Lauren made her way up the cliff side never noticing that someone was following her.

\-----

Y/n couldn’t think of anything to do besides sit on the edge of the cliff and just enjoy the view in front of her. Y/n could see the camp site and saw that Lauren had started walking towards her. Y/n smiled at the thought of Lauren remembering the stories she told Lauren about her grandmother. Y/n smiled to herself as a tear ran down her face thinking of her long passed grandmother. 

Y/n thought of all the crap that she had put Lauren through and all the times her grandma made her realize she was being a dick. They met when Lauren was sixteen and Y/n was seventeen after the girls got put together in a group. Ally didn’t have anyone to go with her at the time and so Y/n made sure that her friend would have someone to lean on.

Y/n remembered the first time she saw Lauren, everyone was done with boot camp and they just got put together ad were all huddled in Ally and Y/n’s room. Everyone was there except for Lauren. Ally introduced Y/n to each girl as they came in Dinah was first and Y/n knew them two were going to be trouble together.

~Flashback~

“Ally who is your friend because she’s got some wicked style?” Dinah said.

Ally laughed as Y/n looked down at what she was wearing and it was just a simple all blacks tee shirt and some sweatpants. Y/n laughed and said, “I like you already.”

They got along well until the next girl came in. Normani was her name and she had style unlike Y/n. “Now she has style.” Y/n said and Ally and Dinah laughed as they later explained the joke to Normani. Y/n also noticed that Ally took a particular interest in the dancer.

All of them were getting along great when Camila came in the room and Y/n lost some of her confidence. This girl was exactly what Y/n liked and it looked like Ally caught on fast to Y/n too. Y/n’s type was dark hair with light eyes, but Camila made her fall for the darker eyes in an instant. It was a little harder for Y/n to be all confident but she still held her own with Camila.

“H-hey.” Camila finally said sitting on the bed next to Dinah.

“What the hell did you just stutter? Awe Camila you are so cute.” Dinah nudge Camila’s shoulder.

“Don’t tease the poor girl it’s not every day you see such a fine piece of ass as hot as Ally everyday.” Everyone laughed including Camila as Ally turned around and punched Y/n in the arm as hard as she could.

“Language Y/n! But it’s true I know I’m hot.” Ally said playing it up and easing the awkwardness in the room.

“Ouch! That really hurt short stack!” Y/n said rubbing her shoulder because it really did hurt.

“Oh hush you big baby.” Ally said smacking Y/n again and the other girls just laughed more at the two of you.

After everyone calmed down Y/n asked, “Do you guys have any idea on what you are going to sing?”

Dinah and Normani just shrugged. Camila just sat there quietly not having the confidence to say anything about what they chose to sing. Ally was the first to pipe up. 

“I hope that it is a song that we all like. I think that will be a good first start. Oh Y/n plug in your i-pod maybe we can find some songs that we all might like.” Ally said as she threw Y/n her i pod knowing Y/n had such a wide variety.

Y/n didn’t pay attention to the playlist that was picked and plugged it in pushed play and went to get the door for whom she presumed was Lauren. Y/n opened the door and forgot everything, she even thought she heard herself singing, she quickly shook her head when a hand waved in front of her face.

“Can I come in or are you just going to leave me out here the whole time?” the green eyed beauty in front of Y/n said.

Y/n was lost again when she looked into those green eyes but stepped to the side and let her in. Y/n was snapped out of the trance when they both stopped looking at each other. Lauren and Y/n both with small smirks on their faces knowing that they wanted to see more of each other and see what their bright eyes could discover. 

“Who is singing this? I’ve never heard them before but they are fuc-freaking amazing!” Dinah said getting up and seeing if the name was on the screen. Dinah gasped when she saw Y/n’s face.

“It’s no one DJ! It’s no one!.” Y/n said trying to get to Dinah knowing it was too late when Dinah held the i-pod behind her back and Y/n struggled to reach it.

“Oh believe me it is someone and they are amaze balls! Why didn’t you tell us you could sing like this?” Dinah asked holding the i-pod away from Y/n.

“You never asked and truthfully I have never sang in front of anyone, only Ally, so...yeah.” Y/n answered trying to get the player back.

Everyone was giving Y/n compliments and asking why she wasn’t some huge star right now, until Y/n got annoyed at all the questions.

“Stop!” Y/n yelled as she ran both her hands through her hair. All the girls looked at her with a little bit of fear in their eyes at the sudden outburst except for Ally who had seen this twice before and Lauren looked at Y/n like she was trying to figure out what made Y/n tick right in that instant. Ally got up to get to Y/n when Y/n put a hand up to stop her.

“I’m not going to be some big pop stars like y’all so just let it go!” Y/n grabbed the player from Dinah’s hand, grabbed her headphones and was out the door in a flash. Y/n didn’t care at that moment that Camila looked at her with a little bit of fear in her eyes, Y/n felt like she had kicked Camila’s puppy. Ally looked at her like she was sorry for introducing the girls to Y/n and not helping with the song thing but also with a look of pride that her friend was absolutely amazing, and Y/n now knew other people thought so too.

As the door shut behind Y/n she looked around and saw the stairway exit and knew exactly where she needed to go. Wanting to get some fresh air with no one around. Y/n took off walking to the stairs.

Dinah and Normani were shocked at first but then soon settled into the whole ‘woah dawg it was just a few questions chill out.’ mood. Y/n couldn’t pull her eyes to Lauren’s before she ran out of the room. Y/n didn’t want to see that she had freaked the girl out just like Camila. Literally they just met and Y/n was throwing a temper tantrum in front of the girl. Usually Y/n was really good at hiding her anger with people she was good at diverting the subject and managing to not be the center of attention. Which Y/n hated. Now she was sure Ally would not want her around her band mates. 

Y/n finally got to the top of the stairs and picked the lock to open the roof access door to not sound the fire alarm and slammed the hatch open. Letting out a little of the anger she felt with herself. Y/n found the view from the top of the hotel absolutely stunning and found a nice place to sit so she could watch the sunset. The tears she didn’t want to shed finally broke through and Y/n just let them fall. Y/n just needed that moment to get it out of her system. Never once did Y/n hear someone come up next to her and sit down, she knew someone was there though because she felt some of her tension calm. Y/n thought it was weird at the time, that someone simply sitting next to her could have that effect on her. It was a good hour later before she truly acknowledged the fact that someone was next to her.

“Hey.” Lauren said.

“Hey.”

“So do you like sunsets or sunrises better?”

That was not the question Y/n was expecting. “Umm...I like both.” Y/n said wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

Lauren gave Y/n a look that said ‘go on’.

“Well when you watch a sunrise it’s all about taking the iniative to grasp the day and make it worth it. To set your goals and do them. When you watch a sunset it’s all about reflecting on what you did that day. Trying to figure out how to change for the better. Figuring out what to do differently to make your dreams come true.” Y/n said never taking her eyes off of the darkening sky.

“Holy Shit!” That broke Y/n out of her trance. “I was just expecting you to say one or the other. Nobody has ever really given me an explanation before. I mean...I just...wow!” Lauren couldn’t completely grasp what was going on but she knew from that day forward she wanted to know Y/n and what was going through her mind.

“Thanks.” Y/n said breaking Lauren from her thoughts.

“For what?” Lauren tried to play dumb.

“Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you, and you know exactly what for.” Y/n said. “Oh and i guess now is as good as time as any.” Y/n said sticking out her hand. “Y/n Sqwiddle Y/L/N at your service.”

Lauren laughed at the gesture and the nickname. “Lauren Jauregui, and please do explain the name.”

Y/n hoped that she could hear that laugh everyday. “Well....

~End Flashback~

Y/n missed those days with Ally. It started out all fine and dandy but Y/n was one of those people that held everything inside until she blew up at someone. That is why Y/n took off to the cabin when she felt herself getting worked up. Y/n knew that it wasn’t just the tent that was getting to her but also the lieing to Lauren was one thing she promised to never do again, and yet here she was lieing straight to her face about nothing bothering her. Y/n knew it wasn’t really that big of a lie but to her it was. It was eating away at her brain and hated this feeling. Y/n felt nauseas at the fact that Lauren might hold this against her later on, if she decided to stay.

Y/n’s internal battle was interrupted when Lauren came and sat down next to her. Instantly Y/n felt herself calming down, just like the first time they had met.

“Hey you.” Lauren said interlacing her fingers with Y/n’s.

“Hey back.” Y/n said. Surprising them both by answering back. Usually it took a good while for Y/n to calm down.

“I take it you’re doing better then?”

“Only because you’re here and wearing my favorite hoodie.” Y/n smirked as Lauren moved in closer.

“This is just like the first time we met. Always storming off to catch a sunset or sunrise. So what are you going to reflect on tonight?” Lauren asked staring out at the view. 

“Well for one I would like to reflect on the fact that we are alone right now.” Y/n leaned in and gave Lauren a soft peck. “I think now would be a great time to set a goal Lauren. What’s your number?” Y/n whispered running her hand further up Lauren’s thigh as she laid them down on the ground. 

Lauren as much as she hated to do so stopped Y/n’s movements. “One I would love to continue from earlier, but we have an audience, she is not as sneaky as you.” Lauren sat up and turned toward the tree line.

“Camz! You’re like the loudest, clumsiest person I know. Now get your Cuban ass out here!” Lauren yelled as Y/n started laughing.

“Fine whatever, your right. Sorry Y/n I tried.” Camila said when she got next to the girls after stumbling over a fallen limb.

Lauren looked between the two girls confused when Y/n answered. “It’s alright Camz, it wasn’t the right time anyways.”

“Okay.” Camila said and then winked at Y/n.

“Woah, woah wait a minute! Were you two...don’t tell me you were trying to prank me. Y/n Y/m/n!” Lauren said hitting Y/n’s arm.

“Ouch! That hurt babe!” Y/n said rubbing her shoulder and hiding behind Camila.

“Camz really you were going to film me getting pranked?” Lauren asked.

“Uh...” Y/n squeezed Camila’s side. “Yeah, sorry I got roped in by Y/n. I mean have you seen those puppy dog eyes.” Camila added trying to play it cool.

Lauren put a smirk on her face and took a step toward Camila, “Really?”

“Lauren don’t, it was all my idea. I had this big elaborate plan and of course everything is just going horribly wrong.” Y/n said stepping to Lauren and taking her hands putting Camila behind her. Y/n knew she wasn’t lieing to Lauren in that instant because everything that she wanted to do was slowly falling apart.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you off the hook for now Camz.” Lauren said as she hugged Y/n to get more warmth.

“Come on I need to get back to camp and figure out that tent.” Y/n said taking off toward camp leaving Lauren and Camila on the outlook. 

“Well that was a fast turn around.” Lauren said curiously wondering was was actually going on with Y/n.

“What do you mean Lo?” Camila asked as they started walking back.

“I don’t know. Y/n is hiding something.” Camila’s eyes got as wide as saucers, and Camila was glad they were focusing on the trail. “Y/n has been acting really strange, almost like she is about to break if she says the wrong thing. Almost like...well a while ago when we took that short break. Like she’s afraid that I’m going to run away or something. This wasn’t one of her normal pissed off explosions, she was too calm afterwards, plus she’s already joking around.” Lauren sighed.

“Hey, maybe Y/n has just found a different way to deal with those attacks. Y/n is okay. I think she just has a lot on her mind with the tour and everything. I mean look at how nervous we were on our first tour. Well I mean remember how clumsy nervous I was. I used to think I was going to fall during every performance.” Camz and Lauren laughed at the memories.

“Trust me Lo. Y/n ain’t going nowhere. Y/n loves you. Have you seen the way that she looks at you? It’s almost like you hung the moon and stars all by yourself.” Camila said taking Lauren’s hand in hers.

“I know Camz, but is love enough?” Lauren asked.

Camila pulled them to a stop. “Alright spill what’s really eating you Lauren?”

Lauren knew it was serious when the full name came out. “Nothing is eating me per say. I just...we always promised to tell each other everything. We promised to never keep secrets from each other ever again. Look at what it did to us last time. Camz I love Y/n. I’ve even thought about seeing if Y/n is okay with going public now. I mean we talked about it and everything, we are living together now so it’s bound to get out sooner or later. I just want it to be on our terms you know. I don’t care about all the unnecessary drama anymore, as long as Y/n and I are happy. I could care less who knows or even less what they have to say about it. I know who I am and would love for the world to know who is making me this happy.”

Lauren smiled to herself at the end finally being able to say she was ready to be herself. Ready to be her true self. Ready to just be her and enjoy life not caring what anyone else thought.

“Lo, Y/n will be so happy that you want to do that! Lo that is amazing! I can’t believe....Oh My God! This is...great!” Camz said jumping up and down, holding both of Lauren’s hands.

Camila of course tripped and took Lauren down with her. Camila landed on her back effectively knocking all the wind out of her with a thump. Lauren landed on top of Camila not helping the situation at all. Lauren tried to catch herself before landing on Camila but failed miserably as she felt her arm start to burn.

“Hoi! I knew that Camren was real! Guys come check this out.” Dinah yelled when she saw the two stragglers.

Normani and Y/n started laughing when they saw the two girls. 

“Come on you two, knock it off, and help them up.” Ally said going over to the two girls. Y/n elbowed Mani and walked over to Ally.

“Are you two okay? Are you hurt?” Ally asked helping Camila up.

“I can’t...” Camila said as she tried to catch her breathe and just started laughing.

Lauren moved herself off of Camila laughing the whole time. “Camz you’re such a clutz!” Lauren laughed even louder.

Y/n held out her hands to help Lauren up but stopped when she saw the scrape on her arm that was bleeding.

“Lo, you okay? That looks kinda nasty.” Y/n stopped helping Lauren up and kneeled down next to her. 

Lauren’s thought process went off on her own tangent when Y/n kneeled down on one knee in front of her. How could this be going on in her head, how could everything that Lauren was feeling be so exciting, so happy yet she felt that everything was going wrong in her life. Lauren could tell Y/n was hiding something and Lauren just wanted to know what it was, good bad or ugly. Lauren just wanted to be happy. 

“Lauren? Lauren? Are you okay babe?” Y/n asked waving her hand in front of Lauren’s face.

“Is it that bad babe?” Lauren asked snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“Not horrible. It needs cleaned up so it doesn’t get infected. Probably going to leave a scar. Come on we need to go take care of it.” Y/n said actually helping Lauren up this time.

“Camz are you okay?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah I am good Lo. I’m sorry I took you down with me.” Camila said.

Lauren laughed. “It’s all good Camz it was only a matter of time before you took one of us down with you.”

Everyone started laughing as they took the short walk back to camp.

“What were you two jumping around about anyways?” Ally asked.

“I can’t exactly say but let’s just say Lauren doesn’t want to hide anymore. Lauren wants to show Y/n off to the world she’s okay with not hiding their relationship anymore.” Camila told the three girls.

Mani, Dinah, and Ally all shrieked as loud as they could and Y/n turned around and watched the four girls dance around like idiots behind them. Y/n just laughed and went to get the first aid kit.

After Lauren got fixed up and they all ate something Y/n started on setting up the tent again. Already taking a deep sigh knowing she was going to have to try and wing it. While Y/n was busy with the tent Lauren pulled all the girls away so Y/n couldn’t hear.

“Guys I want to let everyone know I’m dating Y/n!” Lauren said.

“Lauren we already know you’re dating Y/n.” Normani said confused. Ally stood on her tip toes laughing and pecked the girl on the lips.

“Sometimes I don’t know about you.” Ally laughed.

All the girls laughed at Normani. “Mani, Lauren wants to tell everyone on social media that way she doesn’t have to hide anything anymore.” Dinah said.

“Ooohh.” Mani said. “That is so cool! how are you going to do it?”

“I’m not really sure, though maybe you guys could help me out with that.” Lauren said.

“Uh maybe we could tweet hints and almost pictures. It could be so much fun!” Camz said excitedly.

“Yeah I like that! We could have a ton of fun with this. The harmonizers will go crazy with this. I mean are you prepared for the Camren shippers to go crazy? Both good and bad!” Ally asked.

“That is why I wanted to talk to Camila about it first. Are you okay with all of this?” Lauren asked.

“Hell yeah I’m okay with it! Are we telling Y/n?” Camz asked.

“No. We have talked about it and she said it was up to me. So needless to say we are good but I just want it to be all in fun.” Lauren said.

“Dinah why are you so quite?” Mani asked.

“What? Weren’t we suppose to start this already?” Dinah asked smiling already knowing the answers.

“What did you send DJ?” Ally asked.

Dinah showed everyone her phone: There was a pic of Lauren with her hands covering her face laughing next to someone with their back turned. @laurenjauregui dude if you smile anymore today I think I’m going to hurl #laurenishappy 

“Awe that’s actually really sweet DJ.” Mani said. “The hash tag is on point too.”

“Thanks Mani.” Dinah said.

“Mila watcha doing?” Mani asked.

“Nothing just adding a picture to instagram from earlier.” Camila smiled with a glint in her eye.

“Camz tell me you didn’t post a picture of Y/n!” Lauren said opening her phone to look at the picture.

“I did and I didn’t. It’s only the back of both of you sitting on the cliff when I followed you. It’s not my fault Y/n is looking at you and not the view.” Camila said. 

Camila’s and Dinah’s tweets were killing the harmonizers. Camila had captioned the photo : some things are just not worth looking away from... #laurenishappy

Lauren looked at some of the responses and most of them were really supportive and all of them were trying to piece together who could be making her so happy. Lauren couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Come on guys Y/n should be done with the tent by now.” Ally said motioning for the girls to follow her back.

When the girls got back to camp Y/n was nowhere to be seen and the tent still wasn’t up. All the girls stopped and looked at each other.

“Where’s Y/n?” Camila asked. 

“I have no idea. Maybe she went where she was before.” Ally said.

“Yeah maybe. I’ll go look at the old cabin.” Lauren said taking off in that direction not even waiting for a response.

“Lo! Lo! Wait up!” Dinah yelled as she want to catch up with Lauren. “Hoi! Slow down chica! We’ll find her.” Dinah finally caught up with Lauren and stopped her by her arm.

“Dinah let go! I have to find her, it’s dark and she’s probably pissed off at something. Please just let me find her and she does something stupid.” Lauren said with tears in her eyes.

“Woah! Woah! No tears Lo. Y/n didn’t run away, we will find her and she’s going to be fine okay?” Lauren nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Alright now come on let’s go find your girl.” Dinah said looping arms with Lauren.

 

“Mani, Ally, want to come with me to the lake to find Y/n?” Camz asked.

“Yeah I’ll go.” Mani said.

“I’ll go too.” Ally said catching up with the other two girls and taking Mani’s hand in hers.

“Y/n, what are you doing ?” Camz asked walking up to Y/n who was pacing back and forth on the beach.

“I lost it Camz! I fucking lost it! Camz this was my one shot, I only brought one ring with me. Camz I can’t ask her if I don’t have a damn ring!” Y/n picked up a rock and chucked it in the lake. Running her hands through her hair, not once moving to but her hat back on.

“Y/n calm down. Babe we will figure this out.” Ally said stopping Y/n and making her look in her eyes.

Ally waited for Y/n to settle down some and then just hugged the girl. Ally knew this was just Y/n being worried about everything that was going on at the moment. Ally also knew that part of this was most likely about the tent.

“Okay Sqwiddle. Tell me what’s wrong.” Ally said pulling back from the hug and rubbed her arms up and down.

“I lost the fucking ring! Ally the freaking ring! I can’t...what the hell is my life! Everything...everyone leaves. Everyone that I have ever loved has....left me. What the hell is wrong with me?”

Y/n dropped to her knees and placed her hands over her face. Ally automatically went and embraced Y/n, soon Mani and Camz followed. Ally just held the girl letting Y/n cry it out, and letting her calm down. “I’m so tired of being left by myself. Ally everyone leaves! Everyone! What am I doing to make everyone leave? Ally what the hell is wrong with me?” Y/n ran her hand through her hair again as they all backed off.

“There is nothing wrong with you Y/n. You are not alone! You have all of us now, and we’re not going anywhere.” Camz said hugging Y/n.

“Yeah Y/n we couldn’t go a day without you. Why do you think we call you everyday? Y/n you are amazing, all of us always call you for your advice. You seem to always have the right thing to say.” Mani said giving Y/n another hug.

“Y/n I made you a promise when we were eight and I intend to keep it...FOREVER and till infinity. Y/n I am never going anywhere. Never ever ever.” Ally said taking Y/n’s hands and trying to hold back the tears.

Y/n took in the words the girls said as all of them hugged her. Y/n could feel deep down that they we’re all right, but couldn’t quite get the whole feeling to seep into her thoughts. It just didn’t feel right. Y/n knew the thoughts in her head were wrong but couldn’t quite figure out how to not listen to them.

“So what about the ring? I thought it was in Mila’s bag?” Mani asked.

“It was until I got it out earlier.” Y/n said.

“What! Why did you take it out of the bag? Y/n I thought we had this planned?” Ally asked.

I know but y’all went to the lake and I just wanted to make sure so I put it in my pocket. Then we went swimming and Lauren and I came back here. I still had it then and on the way back from the cabin. It’s just gone, I lost it.” Y/n said.

“Y/n! Babe, where were you? What happened? Are you okay?” Lauren said running up to Y/n.

Y/n wrapped Lauren up in a hug, Y/n felt herself calm down immensely. Y/n felt safe and at home in Lauren’s presence. Y/n didn’t even have to be near Lauren she just had to know Lauren was close to her or just in another room and felt like nothing or no one could touch her. Y/n just hoped Lauren would want to be with her, and wanted to know that she wouldn’t run away.

“Babe. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Lauren whispered into Y/n’s ear.

Lauren pulled back and wiped Y/n’s tears. Lauren left her hands on Y/n’s cheeks stroking them softly with her thumbs.

“Now care to tell me what is going on?” Lauren asked softly never taking her eyes off of Y/n’s.

“I um...well you know...” Y/n was scared out of her mind that Lauren had heard them all talking earlier.

“Y/n it’s okay. Talk to me.” Lauren’s eyes softened knowing that Y/n was going through something.

“You know me Lo. Everything just seems wrong right now, almost like I am ruining everything. I feel like...I guess...am I pushing you away?” Y/n had pulled away from Lauren running her fingers through her hair and turning to notice the other girls had left them alone.

Lauren wasted no time in grabbing Y/n’s arm and turning her around. Y/n couldn’t bring herself to look in Lauren’s eyes. Lauren grabbed Y/n’s face and made Y/n look at her.

“Y/n I’m not hiding anymore. I’m done with that. We talked about it a while ago and you were...are right. I want to tell the world that you are mine, that you are the reason I am so fucking happy. Y/n you are the reason I smile randomly through out the day from a simple text. Y/n you are my safe place. So trust me you are in no way shape or form pushing me away. Y/n please don’t ever think that I don’t love you with all my heart. Do you want me to show you what me and the girls did today? Come here.” Lauren said pulling Y/n to the dock and sitting them down.

“Lo what did you do?” Y/n said a little intrigued.

“Well take a look Squid.” 

Y/n took a minute to go through Lauren’s notifications.and couldn’t help the smile that came across her face.

“Are you serious? You’re really doing this? You want to do this?” Y/n was elated and curious all at the same time.

“Yeah I wanted the girls to help me, and you can see they were more than willing. I thought that instead of throwing you to the wolves of our harmonizers, that I would make it a game for them. Besides some of these pics the girls are posting of us I never knew existed, they are absolutely beautiful. I’m not just talking about the gorgeous girl next to me in all of them.” Lauren said kissing Y/n on the forehead

“I love you Lauren.” Y/n said kissing Lauren.

“I love you too Y/n.” Lauren said placing her forehead against Y/n’s

Y/n’s hands slipped down to Lauren’s waist and pulled Lauren in closer. Y/n never took her eyes off of Lauren’s. Just enjoying the feeling of being wanted. Being around Lauren made Y/n feel like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. There was however a lingering feeling in the back of Y/n’s head that says Lauren was just going to bail, that at any minute Lauren could just pack up and walk away.

Lauren felt Y/n tense up and relax like she was thinking too hard about something and that all of a sudden Y/n had figured out the answer to her question.

“So when do I get to weigh in on all of these comments?” Y/n asked.

“Whenever you want. It’s all up to you now. Hell add a picture, tweet a mysterious saying. You could even tell them it’s you. I just can’t wait for people to know that you’re with me. The girls made the hash tag Lauren is happy. That’s how people will find it all.

“Well I have a great pic.” Y/n said as an ah ha expression went across her face and of course Lauren noticed.

“What’s wrong Squid?” Lauren asked.

“Nothing I just know exactly what I am going to say.” Y/n smiled and kissed Lauren.

“So what pic are you going to post?” Lauren said letting it go for once.

“You’ll see.” Y/n said.

Y/n posted the pic and smiled as fans started weighing in. Lauren couldn’t help herself and found Y/n’s pic and just turned and kissed Y/n.

The photo was a simple one of the two of them holding hands. It was taken from Y/n’s point of view down on intertwined hands. Everyone could plainly see Lauren’s twenty-seven tattoo, yet Y/n’s tattoo was slightly hidden and a little blurry. It helped in playing the game seeing as Y/n’s tattoo was one of a kind and very easy to distinguish.

@laurenjauregui isn’t it amazing how simply holding hands makes you feel safe and at home. #Laurenishappy

“Will that work?” Y/n asked.

“I...I love you Y/n!” Lauren said.

“I love you too Lauren! Now come on I’ve got to figure out how to build this tent.” Y/n said.

“Alright come on I’ll help you.” Lauren said intertwining their fingers as they started walking back to camp.

 

“Oh my god guys! Did you see Y/n’s post? Lauren most have told her. It’s so sweet!” Dinah said as the girls hovered over her to see the post.

“Awe! This is so cute! Look you can tell it’s Lauren but can’t exactly make Y/n out. Y/n is playing the game now too how sweet.” Ally said covering her heart and snuggling in closer to Normani.

“What are you four doing?” Lauren said behind the girls scaring them.

“Oh just saying how cute and adorable our little Sqwiddle is. This is so sweet and amazing Y/n.” Mani said.

“What I just told the truth. I always feel safe and at home with Lo. Ever since the first time we met.” Y/n said.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Y/n’s waist and rested her head on Y/n’s chest looking up into Y/n’s eyes. “You’re my home too.”

“Hey love birds guess what I just found?” Camz said holding up the tent bag.

“Don’t tell me they were in that bag the whole time. I searched that bag a hundred times over.” Y/n said.

“Well did you ever think to look behind the display picture?”“ Lauren asked as she took the bag from Camila.

“No!” Y/n said taking the picture out of Camila’s hand. “Well at least we can build the damn thing now.” Y/n said. 

“Well come on then let’s get it built so we can get some sleep.” Lauren said.

“Alright, alright. Come on.” Y/n said. “Pop those lanterns on please.”

With instructions the tent went up without a problem as all of them laughed and carried on. The girls added more tweets and pictures and interacted with the fans. Normani sent out a picture from their x factor days, all the girls were standing in a huddle, yet Y/n and Lauren had their fingers intertwined holding hands out of sight of everyone else. The best part was no one would know it was Y/n because none of the tattoos were there yet. Normani wrote a simple caption : @laurenjauregui #Laurenishappy because even when you tried to keep it a secret. We all knew that S was the one for you. The smiles that instantly took to your face when S walked into the room. Those days were some of the best we ever saw you. I am forever thankful that we met S. Not only for making one of my best friends the happiest girl in the world but also for all the times that you gave up doing something fun to make one of us have a better day. Love you S<3

Ally looked on as Y/n and Lauren stole glances and what seemed to be inside jokes. Ally was over the moon happy that her best friend finally found someone that wouldn’t leave her. Ally was in more ways then one grateful for everything that had ever happened because of her auditioning. 

“Ally? What’s up?” Dinah asked sitting next to Ally.

“Nothing...everything. I’m just really happy that Y/n finally found a rock.” Ally said smiling as the lovebirds kissed.

“Yeah those two are amazing together. I’m so glad they found each other.” Dinah said.

“They are really cute and mushy aren’t they?” Mani said sitting down next to Ally.

“Mani that post is literally killing all the harmos a few have figured it out but are skeptical about it. They are trying to find all of our older pictures and videos. Some of them would make great detectives.” Mila added sitting next to Dinah and placing a marshmallow in the fire.

“Thanks Mila. I meant every word too.” Mani said.

“We know. We all love you too Mani.” Mila said.

As the four girls sat and made smores by the camp fire, Y/n and Lauren looked at their friends like they had hit the jackpot. The tent was finally up and everyone at the moment was happy. Y/n looked down at Lauren that had her arms wrapped around Y/n’s midsection and head resting on her chest and finally Y/n felt at home. Like nothing was going to break them apart at that moment.

Y/n took a deep breathe and for once in her life let herself relax. Lauren looked up at her and smiles.

“What’s up babe?” Lauren asked.

“For once absolutely nothing, and it is...it’s...refreshing.” Y/n said.

“I know what you mean. I’m so glad there is no pressure for this weekend. I’m just glad that all of us are here and relaxing. I am loving the fact that there are no deadlines. no screaming fans, not that I don’t love them, no flashes as people trying to get the latest gossip on us. Most of all I love that I am here with you. I’ve missed you Y/n.” Lauren said nuzzling into Y/n’s chest grabbing her tighter mostly to make sure she wasn’t dreaming again.

“Lo I love you too. More than you could probably imagine. Are you really okay with everyone in the world knowing about us?”

“Yes babe, so much.” Lauren said leaning up to kiss Y/n.

“Guys come on we made smores!” Camila yelled at the two lovers.

“Yeah sure! Nice timing Camz!” Y/n said as Lauren drug her by the hand to get a smore.

All the girls sat around the campfire eating smores and enjoying the night. Laughter went all around as stories were told from here and there. Ally was the first one to want to go to sleep so a few minutes later and everyone was ready too. The girls got up to go to sleep and Y/n grabbed Mani from behind a wrapped her up in a bear hug. Mani yelped a little as she was surprised.

“What the hell Y/n? Awe are you okay?” Mani said and hugged back.

“You broke my freaking heart Mani! That post was absolutely beautiful. I love you Mani!” Y/n said letting her go as all the other girls awed at her.

“Watch it Y/n, Lauren might get jealous of our love.” Mani laughed not being able to contain her laughter.

“That’s fine Mani, good ahead and take her she’s a pain in the ass anyways!” Lauren retorted back and everyone started laughing as Y/n just pouted next to Mani.

”Well does Mani‘s girlfriend get a say in the matter?” Ally chimed in.

All the girls laughed as Y/n threw her hands up in defense knowing Ally could throw down with the best of them.

“Alright Lauren have fun sleeping alone with no heater box next to you.” Y/n crossed her arms and stared Lauren down.

“I have to do it on the bus all the time. I guess one more night won’t hurt.” Lauren said it with a smirk but instantly regretted it when she saw the flash of hurt go through Y/n’s eyes.

“Not gonna lie that one hurt a little.” Y/n said as Lauren went and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek,

“I’m sorry Squid. It was suppose to be a joke. I shouldn’t have said that.” Lauren said.

“I’ll forgive you if you do something for me.” Y/n said and Lauren nodded.

All the other girls made their way into the tent and went to sleep; at least they both thought so.

“Go skinny dipping with me.” Y/n said.

“What? No! Y/n it will be freezing!” Lauren yelled.

“Oh come on we only have this chance once and it will be a story for the grandkids.” Y/n said.

“For the grandkids huh?” Lauren said with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

Y/n face palmed herself mentally as she nearly through herself under the bus with that comment. “Yes one for the ages. No come on I know you’ve never done it. The girls are asleep. Please.” Y/n said and pouted her lip and gave Lauren her best puppy dog eyes.

Lauren knew better than to look at Y/n right now but she caved and did anyways. First it was the pout and Lauren just wanted to kiss it off of Y/n’s face. Second was the eyes and damn if Y/n didn’t give some of the best puppy dog eyes and the way the moon hit her bright blue eyes right now was enough to send Lauren over the edge. 

“Alright fine. Let’s go.” Lauren said grabbing Y/n’s hands and kissing her lips.

“Yes!” Y/n fisted pumped.

Y/n started looking around for a towel but came up empty. “Where are all the towels?”

“I don’t know didn’t we bring like fifty of the things.” Lauren said looking for them but not very hard.

“Yeah.” Y/n said.

Ally, Dinah, Normani, and Camila all snickered in their tent room. “Nice job Ally.” Dinah high fived the girl.

“Do I know my Sqwiddle or what?” Ally said and snickered again.

“Alright, fine. Let’s just go to sleep then.” Y/n said giving up for the night.

~~~~

The next morning Y/n was the first one awake and she couldn’t feel her left arm. Y/n looked over and gently moved a piece of hair out of Lauren’s face. Tucking it behind Lauren’s ear and lightly stroking the younger girl’s cheek. Y/n loved how at peace Lauren looked while she was sleeping. Nothing mattered. Who they were or whom they loved. Right now in this instant Y/n kind of wished Lauren was awake so she could ask the question. It felt perfect. Perfect never happens though, at least Y/n didn’t think so, seeing as she still couldn’t find the ring. 

“You’re beautiful Lo. I hope that I get to tell you everyday. I love you.” Y/n said and Lauren snuggled in closer before rolling away from Y/n effectively freeing her arm. Y/n kissed Lauren on the head and straddled over the girl making sure not to wake her and made her way out of the tent.

Stepping out into the fresh morning air was a welcome feeling that Y/n was trying to revel in as she wouldn’t get to do it for a while. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds, the smell of the morning dew sank into Y/n and relaxed her instantly. Y/n was enjoying the silence that came with the morning sunrise and knew exactly what she needed to do. Popping in her headphones, turning on her i-pod and took off running on the all too familiar pathway.

Part of the reason Y/n went for a run was to call Lauren’s dad. Y/n knew they weren’t very traditional but she still valued Mike giving her his blessing. Mike of course said yes and was over the moon about Y/n being part of the family. Y/n could hear Clara crying in the background and almost broke down herself as she explained her plans to them. 

By the time Y/n got back to camp everyone was up and sitting next to the fire eating. Y/n ran up and sat besides Lauren and kissed her.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning gorgeous. How was your run?” Lauren asked.

“It was just what I needed for today. I think today is going to be the perfect day.” Y/n smiled as the other girls took the hint.

~~~

Ally and Normani were the first two to venture off to set a few things up. 

“So do you think Lauren will like her surprise?” Ally asked.

“I think that she will love it! I mean Y/n put so much thought into this. It’s going to be amazing!” Normani said.

“Yeah you should have seen her the day before we left getting all the details down and exactly how she would get all the permits and such.” Ally said as the two made it to the abandoned cabin.

“Yeah and know because of this we have quite a lot of time by ourselves.” Normani said stepping behind Ally and placing her hands around the shorter girls waist resting her head on Ally’s shoulder.

“Oh really and what do suggest we do?” Ally said leaning back into Normani and placing her hands of Mani’s.

“I could think of a few things to keep us busy.” Normani said suggestively turning Ally around in her arms.

“Well do enlighten me then.” Ally said standing on tip toes as Normani leaned down and started kissing the shorter girl.

Normani started off slow and passionate leaving her hands on Ally’s hips drawing patterns on the girls hip. Ally had thrown her hands around Normani’s neck pulling the girl as close as she could. Normani’s hands soon traveled down to the back of Ally’s thighs and with a tap Normani picked the shorter girl up. Ally wrapped her legs around Mani’s waist, never once breaking the kiss. Ally slowly moved across Normani’s jawline to her neck as Normani walked over to a large tree stump and sat down. A moan came out of Mani’s lips as Ally bite down a little harsher than usual.

“Ow! Ally that...” Mani didn’t have time to finish as Ally blew on her neck and started kissing her again.

Mani’s hands were now roaming up and down Ally’s back with fingernails lightly scratching her. Ally’s hands were slowly working on getting Mani’s sweatshirt off when the two girls heard rustling in the trees and snapped their heads to the noise.

“Mani! Ally!” Dinah yelled jumping out of the brush.

“Dinah what’s wrong?!” Ally said jumping off of Normani’s lap.

“One, sorry about interrupting.” Dinah said with an eyebrow wiggle, and both girls rolled their eyes. “Two we have to go. Y/n fell and we’re pretty sure she broke her arm, and she has a pretty gnarly gash on her head too.”

“Oh shit! How did she manage that?” Normani asked as her and Ally started following Dinah back to the camp site.

“Y/n was trying to show Lauren something and her foot slipped on a large boulder and fell on her arm really hard. The sound was something that I hope I never have to hear again.” Dinah said. 

When they got back to camp Lauren and Camila had finished getting some of their stuff ready to make it back down the trail. Camila had set out everyones bags, she grabbed hers and walked over to Y/n helping her stand up. Lauren grabbed Y/n’s and her backpacks’ and helped Camila with Y/n.

“We’re leaving anything that really doesn’t need to come back down with us. So water jugs and everything can stay just grab your bags and let’s go.” Lauren said with worry laced in every word.

“Lauren. Look at me. It’s okay I’m not dieing it just hurts a shit load okay so don’t worry.” Y/n said grabbing Lauren’s chin with her good hand and looking into the girls eyes.

Lauren took a deep breathe then smiled at Y/n. “I know that you’re not dying. Damn it though Squid this is scaring the crap out of me. You can’t see the gash on your head right now and trust me it doesn’t look pretty. I’m just worried like I should be so please just let me help you down the mountain so we can get you some help.”

“Okay. Thank you Lo for caring.” Y/n leaned down and kissed Lauren.

“Well what are we? Chopped liver.” Camila said next to the Lauren and Y/n.

Y/n started laughing and then stopped wincing in pain. “Definitely not chopped liver but please no more laughing it hurts my head. Thanks girls for doing this weekend with me even if it didn’t turn out as planned.” 

“Y/n we will do it again and get it right next time. Stop worrying and just focus on not falling down anymore okay.” Dinah said from behind.

Everyone gave a slight chuckle. Soon Camila and Mani were taking the bags from Lauren so she could help Y/n the rest of the way down by herself because the trail narrowed. Everyone was exhausted by the time they got to the car and they still had another hour drive before they were closing to any town with a decent hospital in it. Lauren leaned Y/n up against the hood of the suv and took a long drink of water.

“Where did you put the keys babe?” Lauren asked Y/n.

“Um...they’re...um...” Y/n started to say but was feeling light headed and let herself slide down the side of the truck onto the ground.

“Babe! Nope babe you have to stay awake. You have got to tell us where the keys are.” Lauren said kneeling down in front of Y/n and trying to make the girl look at her.

“Look at me babe. Keep those eyes open.” Lauren grabbed Y/n’s chin and look into bright blue eyes that were a little dull at the moment. “That’s right keep them open. Now can you please tell me where the keys are?”

Y/n didn’t say anything and just reached above her head into the tire well and pulled out a small magnetic box. “Here they are my gorgeous green eyed princess.” Y/n said handing the keys over with a huge smile on her face.

Lauren blushed and took the keys unlocking the car so everyone could pile in. Lauren still didn’t let go of Y/n’s face worried that the girl would go to sleep. “Hey Squid, can you do something for me?” Lauren asked helping the girl back to her feet.

“I can try.” Y/n said.

“Will you tell me a story?” Lauren asked getting in and letting Y/n lay her head in her lap.

“Okay. What kind?” Y/n asked taking a drink of water.

“Anything.” Lauren said.

“Alright then let me tell you a love story.” Y/n said starting her story.

~Flashback~

“I don’t know if I can do this Sqwiddle. I mean don’t you think it will hurt the band and everything if this goes wrong somehow?” Ally said sitting on her bead with her head in her hands.

“Well here’s the thing Ally. No I don’t think that it will be bad. Look at me and Lo, she already has me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn’t even realize that all she has to do is smile at me and I lose my whole train of thought. So no I don’t think that you will ruin anything. So please just talk to her and let her know how you feel.” Y/n said sincerely hugging Ally.

“I will try but I make no promises.” Ally said.

The girls had practice later that day and Y/n tagged along wanting to know how everything worked. Y/n loved everything about music and was devastated when auditions came around and she couldn’t make a sound as she had bronchitis. 

“Hey Simon. This is my best friend Y/n she loves everything there is to do with music and would love it to see how the pros do it. Do you mind if she watches us today?”

“Well hello Y/n. That is fine Ally, I love sharing my knowledge with people that are eager to learn.” Simon said with a smile as Ally went to join the other girls on the stage.

As the girls were getting warmed up Simon sat next to Y/n and started talking to the girl.

“What part of the music industry do want to be in?” Simon asked.

“Well truthfully I wanted to audition for this show but I was sick and couldn’t even talk so I couldn’t make it. Story of my life. So if I can’t be in the spotlight then I would settle for just knowing....well everything.” Y/n said genuinely watching the girls fool around on stage.

“Hmm, interesting. Well then I have a surprise for you.” Simon said making his way to the stage a huddle the girls together talking to them. All the girls had huge smiles on their faces especially Lauren and Ally. 

“Alright then girls go sit down. Y/n will you come up here?” Simon said.

Y/n stood up and walked to the stage as she did Lauren grabbed her hand and whispered good luck as she walked past her girlfriend.

“So here’s the thing I owe the girls a favor and they just cashed it in on you getting to audition.” Y/n’s mouth basically hit the floor. “So do you have a song that you can sing off the top of your head? If so break it out and let’s see what you got.” Simon said walking off the stage and sitting back down in his chair.

Y/n almost lost all function and then she knew exactly what she would sing. Y/n pulled out her ipod and went to the song she wanted thankfully she had it as an instrumental. Y/n set the ipod on the edge of the stage and then backed up and started singing Valerie by Amy Winehouse.

Simon was over the moon listening to Y/n singing he was really happy that he owed the girls a favor now. “Y/n that was incredible. Let’s talk while the girls practice.” 

All the girls ran up and gave Y/n a group hug Lauren made sure she was the first one there. “Babe you were amazing! That was beautiful.” Lauren said.

“Sqwiddle you are amazing! Never forget that!” Ally added. 

All the girls kept congratulating her and telling her good things until Simon finally broke them all apart and asked them to get to work. “Alright girls let’s run through this one more time.”

~~~  
“Babe what does this have to do with a love story?” Lauren asked looking into Y/n’s eyes.

“Just wait for it Lolo.” Y/n whined and continued the story.

~~~~

After the girls practiced and Simon set up a meeting with L.A. all the girls made their way back to the mansion. 

“Lo I need to talk to Mani. Keep Ally busy for me.” Y/n said in Lauren’s ear.

“Okay Squid.” Lauren said knowing that Y/n would tell her everything later.

Y/n slowed down to let Normani catch up with her. “Hey Mani.”

“Hey Y/n. What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute.” Y/n said a little nervous.

“Yeah sure is everything okay?” Mani asked worried something was wrong.

“Yeah...No...everyone’s fine. I just had some questions for you.” Y/n stammered out.

“Well okay then shoot.” 

Y/n took them out to the backyard and down the little path to the beach. Y/n walked a little ways getting caught up in the view she had. “What did you want to ask me Sqwiddle?” Mani asked breaking the silence.

Y/n snapped out of it and stopped them when they came to a fallen tree to sit on. “Well okay here it goes. We have been friends for a while now right? Right.” Y/n took a deep breathe and continued. “One of the girls really likes you, but they are so afraid that if something happens in between you two that the band is going to be ruined and that if things turn sour everything will just fall apart and she doesn’t want to ruin any of y’all’s careers before they even start. So yeah I just needed to know if there is anyway you would be up for...I don’t know...maybe going out with one of the girls if they would ever come up and ask you out.” 

Y/n took a deep breathe as she finished and searched Normani’s face for an answer. Normani sat there smiling at Y/n like she was the sweetest person in the whole wide world. Y/n was a little bit thrown back when Normani smiled. Y/n thought for sure that Normani would have freaked out. Y/n was actually thrown and now had her mouth hanging open trying to figure the girl out in front of her.

“Y/n you are the sweetest person that I know. I know why Lauren loves you and why Ally will never let your friendship go. Tell Ally that I would love to go on a date with her, but here’s the catch she has to ask me herself and you can’t tell her that we talked. I want her to do it on her own. Ally will do it when she’s ready, besides it’s really fun teasing her and leading her on right now.” Mani said with a huge smile on her face.

Y/n was shocked at what Mani had just said. Did Mani really just say that Lauren loved her. Shit Lauren loves me. Y/n racked her brain trying to think of how someone could ever fall in love with a girl like her. Y/n didn’t even know if she could tell Lauren her whole story, no doubt that if Lauren ever found out she would run just like the rest of them. That is why Y/n had guarded her heart so much. Y/n wouldn’t let anyone take another piece she was already down some as it was. Then Y/n thought about it some more. Ally and her family already had at least half of her heart and she knew she would never get any of it back but they also didn’t know any of her past either well Ally’s dad did but that was it. Then there was Lauren, did Y/n love her. Could Y/n do the unthinkable and just hand over her heart to someone yet again. 

“Shit I wasn’t suppose to say that. Shit Lauren is going to kill me, she told me that it would be too soon to tell you and now I have screwed you guys up. Y/n please just forget that I said that. Y/n please.” Normani shook Y/n’s shoulders trying to get her attention.

“What Mani? What?” Y/n said confused as why Mani was shaking her.

“I accidentally told you Lauren loves you and you said shit Lauren loves me. You almost said it like it was a complete shock. Almost like you are afraid of loving her.” Y/n just looked at Normani like she had read her mind. “Trust me Y/n. Lauren loves you because you are everything her past relationships haven’t been. You put her first, you listen to her. Hell you cheer her up like no one I have ever seen do for someone ever before. We have only known you for what six months now and you are absolutely amazing. I don’t know what any of us would do without you. Y/n we all love you.” Mani said.

Y/n took in Mani’s words as she sat there and stared out at the ocean. Could Y/n put down her walls to let some more people in. I mean Ally had to be getting really lonely in there and probably needed someone to talk to. 

Mani sat there staring at Y/n for a good twenty minutes thinking that she had screwed everything up once again. That was until Y/n turned and wrapped her up in the biggest hug she had ever received from someone. It was almost like Mani could feel all the love that Y/n was trying to give her through that hug. When they separated Y/n held on to Mani’s hands. 

“Mani you are amazing too and I know that you will treat Ally the way she deserves to be treated. Trust me she has had a few bad relationships and just needs a really good one to push her through. I know that you are the one for that.” Mani smile at Y/n’s words. “As for Lauren and I. Well it is a good thing that I love her too. That girl has had me wrapped around her finger since I met her and stormed off to the roof top. Ever since then she hasn’t left my mind. So thanks for telling me something that will help me get to where I need to be. Mani I love her too.” Y/n said to Mani with a smile realizing that she really did love Lauren.

“Who do you love babe?” Lauren asked scaring the crap out of Y/n and Mani.

“Welp I think that is my cue to leave. Thanks Y/n for everything.” Mani said hugging Y/n and then winking at Lauren before she left.

Lauren gave Mani a confused look but then focused back on Y/n grabbing her hand and pulling her down into the sand. Y/n had scooted off the log and was now sitting in the sand with Lauren sitting between her legs. Lauren laid her head back on Y/n’s shoulder relaxing into her hold.

“Hey Lo?” Y/n asked after a good ten minutes of silence.

“Mhm.” Was all Lauren said.

“I love you.” Y/n said as sweetly as possible but just barely audible. 

Lauren’s eyes went wide and then a cheese eating grin came across her face as she turned and straddled Y/n’s lap. Lauren grabbed Y/n’s face with both of her hands staring deeply into her eyes.

“Can you say that again?” Lauren asked.

“Ih ou let goo if me faceee.” Y/n said as Lauren squished her face.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Lauren let go.

“Lauren I said that I love you. I don’t care that it’s only been six months. I don’t care what anyone else has to say about it. I love you and I am okay with it.” Lauren had the biggest smile on her face the whole time Y/n talked to her. 

“I love you too.” Then it was Y/n’s turn to smile. 

Lauren leaned down and kissed Y/n then got off of her and they sat there until the sunset that night. Never once leaving each others side.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Mani said walking into the kitchen. 

Ally turned and smiled at Normani. “Oh you know just baking some cookies for Y/n.” 

“Oh yeah what kind?” Mani asked.

“White macadamia.” Ally said.

“Those sound amazing. Maybe next time you could try something a little darker?” Mani said jumping up on the counter next to Ally.

Ally was stirring the cookie dough at the time but stop when all of a sudden Mani’s thighs were on full display in front of her. Ally’s thoughts were jumbled and she was trying to herself to just stir the damn bowl but her hands just weren’t getting the message. Instead her hands were slowly wiping themselves off on her apron as she brought her eyes up to meet Mani’s. Mani was biting her lip when Ally looked at her.

“Mani. I-I..can you get down from there for a second?” Ally said never once not looking in Mani’s eyes.

“Sure Ally.” Mani slid down off the counter standing right in front of Ally.

“Okay umm...Mani will...” Ally started to say.

“Ally! What are you baking we’re starving!” Dinah came into the kitchen with Camila close behind.

Ally and Normani jumped apart from each other. Dinah smirked at the two girls knowing for sure that she just interrupted something. “Hey if we are interrupting something we can come back later.” 

“No it...it’s fine I can tell Manibear later.” Ally gave Mani a small smile and went back to making her cookies lifting her eyes every so often to find Mani staring at her still. Which in turn made Ally’s cheeks turn red. 

Ally was starting to have a hard time stirring the cookie dough. Mani took it upon herself to walk up behind the shorter girl and started helping her stir. Ally gasped really loud but then noticed that no one was in the kitchen again and turned bright red.

“Is this okay?” Mani husked into Ally’s ear.

“Umm...yeah...it’s good.” Ally said nervously.

Mani bent down a little further resting her head on Ally’s shoulder. “Ally what’s up? What were you going to say earlier?” Mani said as she wrapped her arms around Ally’s waist.

Ally took in a deep breathe calming herself down and turned in Mani’s arms. “Well...um...okay but please don’t freak out okay?” Mani nodded and Ally took a breath. “Okay so I like you and I don’t want it to ruin the band if something goes wrong and I don’t know if the other girls are ev-” Ally was cut off as lips crashed into hers.

Ally brought her hands up and put them around Mani’s neck kissing the girl back almost instantly. Mani grabbed Ally’s hips and pulled herself closer to the shorter girl and lifted her onto the counter and still kept kissing her. Ally moaned when Mani squeezed her hips and licked her bottom lip asking for permission. Mani smiled into the kiss as they broke apart needing air.

“Well if that is how you make cookies now sign me up!” Y/n said. “Ow! What the hell?” Y/n said rubbing the back of her head.

“We could have just walked out and let them have their moment but no you just had to say something.” Lauren said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the counter next to her.

“I’m sorry that I reacted to my best friend kissing the girl she’s being pining after since she met her. I am super excited that these two idiots finally pulled the band aid off and told each other. I mean it sucks that they waited so long when they could have been doing that for months now.” Y/n said smiling at Lauren and seeing Mani and Ally gawking at her in the corner of her eye. 

“You liked me since the first day?” Mani asked.

“Yeah I was really just scared of how everyone would react though.” Ally said hiding her face in her hands.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mani asked pulling Ally’s hands down and lifting her face so their eyes met.

“I’ve like you since the first day too. Just ask Dinah I talked her ear off the whole first night about you.” Mani said with a genuine smile on her face.

“Awweee.” The two girls heard as Mani leaned in and pecked Ally’s lips.

“See Lauren I was right to say something.” Y/n said as Lauren just came over and pushed her out of the kitchen.

“Let’s go watch a movie cassanova.” Lauren sassed to Y/n still pushing her through the house.

“Alright we will leave the two love birds alone. But just for tonight.” Y/n said knowing she would get to torture the two just like they had her.

~~~~  
End Flashback.  
~~~~  
“Did they live happily ever after?” Lauren asked running her hands through y/n’s hair but trying to not go anywhere near the gash on her forehead.

“Yep and I bet they will be our bridesmaids at our wedding.” Y/n said not fully knowing all of her bearings.

The other four girls gasped as Y/n let her secret slip. Lauren just looked at the girl in her lap dumbfounded. “What is that suppose to mean Squid?” Lauren asked wanting to make sure she heard right.

“I mean this whole thing.” Y/n threw her un hurt arm around in a circle. “Was for me to stop being such an idiot. All I want is for you to....” Y/n closed her eyes and took a breathe. “Lo I just want to sleep. Can I go to sleep now?” Y/n asked closing her eyes.

“NO! Babe! You’ve got to stay awake! We are almost there please! Just talk to me babe.” Lauren said trying to get Y/n to leave her eyes open.

After a couple of minutes Y/n opened her eyes back up and smiled lazily at Lauren. “Hey you are really beautiful! I mean your eyes are really green and I like them. They remind me of my girlfriend. I really like her and I want to marry her someday. Do you think she’ll say yes?” 

Lauren clamped a hand over her mouth. Lauren knew there was something and then it hit her all the secretive calls. The girls always acting strange and saying that Y/n was just being her normal self. Lauren was right Y/n was hiding something. All Lauren could think was they need to get to the hospital fast so she could tell Y/n her answer.

Lauren was thrown out of her thoughts as the door was yanked open by Normani and she helped carry Y/n into the hospital. As soon as the nurse saw them she grabbed the doors and helped carry the unconscious Y/n to a hospital bed where nurses came at them from all sides trying to figure out what had happened.

“Can anyone tell me what happened?” One nurse said looking at the five girls standing in front of her with worried looks on their faces.

“Um..we were walking on a trail and she was on a boulder trying to jump to the next one and she lost her footing. Y/n tried to catch herself but...you could hear the snap in her arm and because of that she smacked her head on the boulder.” Dinah filled the nurse in seeing as Lauren was in no way going to be able to talk right now. 

Lauren at the moment was crying into Camila’s shoulder just wanting to wake up and this all just be a nightmare. “Are any of you family?” The nurse asked.

“I’m her sister.” Ally said speaking up.

“Okay well we are going to need some information from you. Can you come with me to the desk and fill out some paperwork?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Ally walked out with the nurse Mani close by her side not dropping her hand and every so often giving it a squeeze to reassure the girl she was there for her.

“Alright girls I hate to do this but I need you all to go in the waiting room out there and as soon as we know something we will let you know.” Another nurse came in and ushered the other three girls out of the room but not before Lauren started actually sobbing now.

“Is she okay?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah..No..I mean Lauren here just found out Y/n over there was going to ask her to marry her and it is taking it’s toll on the girl.” Camila said as Dinah had taken over holding Lauren.

“Oh my gosh what a way to get asked. Okay I will do everything that I can to keep you informed for her sanity and yours.” The nurse said as she got the girls a private waiting room and closed the door behind her.

“Dad thank God you made it here. I don’t know what a lot of this is.” Ally said hugging her dad and handing over the form to him. 

“Of course. As soon as you sent the text I got in the car to get here. How are you holding up though?” Papa H asked before he even looked at the forms in front of him.

“I’m okay. I know she has a broken arm for sure and probably just a concussion. Y/n will have some pretty cool scars and she will be ecstatic about that when she wakes up. So I will be fine because I know for a fact that this is not enough to take her down.” Ally said and Mani side hugged the girl kissing her temple.

Papa H gave Ally another hug and then sat down starting to fill out the paperwork. Soon Dinah came back to the lobby and told the others where they were at.

“Camz?” Lauren sniffled out.

“Yeah Lo?” Camz said leaning back so she could see the girls face.

“Can you go get my hoodie I was wearing earlier out of the car?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah. I can do that. Hey Dinah can you sit with her I will be right back?” Camila said standing up and switching spots with Dinah.

“Hey Lo.” Dinah said sitting next to the girl.

“Hey.” Lauren barely let out.

“Listen I know that you get really worried when things happen to the people closest to you, but you know Y/n. You know that she is a fighter and that she will be out of this in no time. So please don’t think the worst just yet. I mean come on Laur tell me what you’re thinking.” Dinah said as Lauren snuggled in close and laid her head on Dinah’s chest.

“I don’t know what to think. I’m mad at myself. I was getting mad at Y/n for hiding something from me and it was the best freaking secret in the whole world. It is such a surprise and I am kind of really sad that she let it slip but at the same time I am relieved that I know. I just want her to be okay and just wake up so I can tell her my answer. I just want her to be okay.” Lauren brought one hand up to her face and buried it back into Dinah’s shoulder as she felt the tears starting to come again.

“Lo it’s okay.” Dinah said rubbing circles on Lauren’s back. “Y/n has got this and how were you suppose to know that this was what she was doing. I’m sorry we tried to trick you and you were getting angry at us. Lauren tell me though. You’re saying yes right?” Dinah asked curiously.

“Lauren we have a problem.” Camz said as she came into the room followed by Mani Ally and papa H. 

Lauren jumped out of her chair like a bolt of lightning. “What?! What is it Camz? Is Y/n okay?”

“Oh my God I’m an idiot sorry. It’s not about Y/n. Sorry Lauren I’ll use different words next time.” Camila said hugging Lauren and she felt her relax at least a little. “The pap’s have picked us up. Someone most have seen us coming in.” 

“I don’t really care that they’re here. If they want to sit there waiting for one of us to say something they can all go to hell, because I ain’t going nowhere until I know what’s wrong with Y/n.” Lauren said sitting back down next to Dinah again when her phone rang.

“Hey mom...”

~~~~

“How long did the doctor say before she would wake up?” Camz asked growing impatient.

“They said about four hours but it varies with everybody.” Mani answered. “So chill Mila.”

“Sorry. It’s just been a while longer than that. At least Lauren is finally getting some rest.” Mila said.

Both girls looked at Lauren who was laying in bed with Y/n snuggled into her side and had her head resting on Y/n’s chest. Neither girl knew that Lauren was actually awake and was just listening to Y/n’s heartbeat, it was the only thing keeping Lauren from crying again. 

The doctors had told them Y/n had broke her arm in three places and the gash on her head had caused her a concussion. The reason she passed out was because of the blood loss and she had hit her head. Everyone was relieved to know that it was nothing that serious. The docs said the medicine they gave her to work on her arm was what was keeping her asleep so as soon as that wore off she would wake up.

When the other girls finally fell asleep in the chairs Lauren snuck off to the bathroom and on the way back she grabbed Y/n’s hoodie and put it on. When she put her hands in the pocket she felt something tucked away in the smaller pocket inside. Lauren was curious and pulled the item out. Lauren looked at the black box wondering what the hell could be inside of such a small box.

“Instead of looking at it open and see what it is.” Y/n said hoarsely.

Lauren couldn’t stop the smile that overtook her face and ran over to Y/n and kissed her. The box long forgotten. “Hey you scared the crap out of me.” 

Y/n reached up and wiped the tears away with her good hand. “Hey I’m here it was just a stupid thing I was doing trying to show off for you. I’m sorry I made you cry. Sorry I made you worried.” Y/n said genuinely hating the fact that she had made Lauren cry.

Lauren laid back down on the bed with Y/n and Y/n kissed her on the top of the head. “Lauren open the box.”

“What? Oh okay.” Lauren sat back up and turned so she was facing Y/n and just as she was about to open it. 

“Wait! Can you hand me my phone?” Y/n stopped Lauren and asked.

“Yeah here ya go.” Lauren said handing her the phone a little confused.

Y/n took the phone and opened up her videos and started recording. “Okay now you can open it.” Y/n said with a smile.

Lauren smiled at Y/n and then started trying to open the box. When she finally got it open and the ring spun around in front of her. Lauren’s jaw dropped and she held a hand over her mouth taking in the ring. Lauren’s eyes instantly got watery and she just couldn’t stop looking from the ring and then back to Y/n over and over and over again. 

About this time all the girls were up and had their phones out recording as Lauren had squealed and woke them all up. Even a nurse had wondered in to see what all the commotion was about as Y/n’s heart rate monitor was going off. “Wow that is a gorgeous ring.” The nurse said and turned the machine off to stop the noise and then left the girls alone again.

“Squid!...Is-Is this- Do you remember what you said in the car?” Lauren asked still overwhelmed by the ring.

“I don’t remember all of it. I kind of have pieces.” Y/n said running a hand through her hair. 

“You know the answer Y/n.” Lauren said getting interrupted by Y/n.

“Wait don’t say it yet!” Y/n said. “I didn’t practice this speech for nothing. Ready Camz?”

“Yep all set go for it.” Camz said getting her phone set on Lauren to see her reaction. Dinah had hers set on Y/n. Ally and Normani had theirs set on both girls together.

“Alright here goes. Lauren you have had my heart since you said sunsets or sunrises. I long to know what else is in that brilliant mind of yours. I love the way you get passionate about your words and you want to share them with the world. Which I really hope one day you finally do. I love the way your eyes shine when you’re passionate about something. You light up like a little kid on Christmas and I just melt knowing that you are that excited to share something so wonderful with someone, even if we find it lame sometimes.” Y/n said smiling as Lauren slapped her on the arm. 

“Sorry you know that I love everything that you talk about. It amazes me how you can be pissed off at someone but if they needed you you would be there in a drop of a hat. You may still be pissed yet you would push it aside to make sure that they are okay. Don’t get me started on how much your family and close friends mean to you. The heart that you have for them is something I wish I could’ve experienced growing up. I envy that about you but I am also so glad that you have it in your life. 

I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your mind. I love your style..

“Seriously though. I can’t wait to spend all my time getting to know all of your little quirks. Yeah I know a lot of them now but I just can’t wait to learn all the new ones I’ve never seen and even the ones you don’t even know about. I can’t wait to make you laugh at all the silliest things in life. Really I can’t wait to make you laugh so I can hear it everyday. I can’t wait for you to melt my heart time and time again when all you do is say my name. I can’t wait to wake up everyday with you, to fall asleep every night with you. To hear your heartbeat next to mine. I can’t wait for all the spontaneous amazing adventures we will no doubt go on. I just can’t wait to have everyday with you. But also know that I will give you your space when you need it. I totally get that. 

Lauren, will you sit with me and watch the sunset and rise everyday for the rest of our lives?”

Y/n asked not even having to wait for an answer as Lauren squealed out a “YES!!”

Lauren leaned down and kissed Y/n trying to show Y/n all the emotions she was feeling. Lauren couldn’t stop the tears from falling and the smile that just wouldn’t leave her face.

Lauren finally sat back and Y/n took the box from Lauren struggling to take the ring out of the box. Lauren reached down and held the box still as Y/n lifted the ring out. Y/n held it up in front of Lauren’s left hand and easily slid it onto her ring finger. Lauren leaned down and kissed Y/n again and again. 

The girls quite filming and made their way out of the room. When Lauren settled down somewhat Y/n picked up her phone again and said, “I need to show you something.”

Lauren crawled up next to y/n as she opened her instagram and showed Lauren a picture of the ring from way back when with the caption that said : Hopefully one day she’ll say yes! Lauren looked at Y/n confused.

“How did I not know you posted that?” Lauren asked.

“I had the girls distract you from social media for a couple of days.” Y/n said proud of herself.

“Now come here we need to do something. I need you to take the selfie though because I kind of only have one useful arm and I want it to be around you.” Y/n said as Lauren laughed and laid down next to Y/n taking the phone and holding it above them.

“Now what?” Lauren asked.

“You have to put your ring in the picture.” Y/n said.

Lauren made sure that her left hand was clearly visible in the picture and took a few of them. Y/n took her phone back and flipped through the pics choosing the one she loved the most. The one she chose was both of them looking in each others eyes all smiles and you could see Lauren’s ring because her left hand was on Y/n’s cheek. 

Y/n posted the pic to instagram with the old picture and captioned it : What do you think she said?


End file.
